Call It In
by MusicalRenegade16
Summary: One nasty case involving a psychopath with a historical art fetish could tumble Reid's every effort to protect his wife and everything he holds dear when he has to call her in. Reid is 11.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next story****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**CH:1**

"REID!" A tall, lanky figure jerked around at the shout, before he hurried over to the man who summoned him. He ran a hand trough his hair to shove the messy, overlong locks back out of his face. Morgan beckoned to him and he stepped up to him.

"We need your vast knowledge. What do you make of this?" He held out an old looking painting covered in dirt. Reid took it and examined it carefully.

"I can't make anything of it. If it were up to me, I'd call in an archaeologist, given how old it appears to be. They could clean it, and verify if it is indeed from our mysterious painter."

"You have one in mind?" Reid jumped when Hotch spoke. He turned to his boss.

"Well, I am friends with the best in the field."

"Call her."

"Yes, Sir." He pulled out his phone, and, intensely aware that his team and all the uniforms were listening in, pressed one on his speed dial.

"Hello, this is Professor River Song's phone, Anita speaking." The cool tone of the words didn't detract from the cheerfulness.

"Hello Anita, ah hold on a second." Reid had tried to put his shoe back on from when he'd had to take it off to get the rocks out, (the whole field was filled with them and only Rossi had been spared) and hold the phone with his shoulder, only to have it fall and he barely caught it. He switched on speakerphone. "Anita, is River nearby?"

He lay the phone down and put his shoe on, lacing it up quickly. "Of course, Doctor. Her hands are full at the moment though. I'll put you on speaker," she raised her voice. _"Hear that, Professor? Behave!"_

"Always, Anita, always. I always behave," A British sounding woman replied, her voice getting louder like Anita was approaching her. Reid hadn't bothered to take it off speakerphone himself as it freed up his hands to help Morgan bag the painting. The woman greeted him warmly with a "Hello, Sweetie."

"Hello Dear. Having fun?"

"Oh, abso-_lute_-ly. It's _fascinating_! Did you know that when the Egyptians mummified people they-"

"Sounds interesting Dear, but can you tell me later? I kind of need your help."

"Oh! Of course, what do you need?" There was a click and a creak.

"Oh so now you have time for me."

"For you, Sweetie? I have _all_ the time in the world." There was a noise like she'd blown a kiss. "Go ahead, tell me _all_ about it. You have my _undivided_ attention all to yourself." Her voice had a leisurely purr to it.

"River, behave yourself."

"Oh, Sweetie, I always behave. It might be badly, but I always behave in _some_ sort of fashion." To his team's eternal shock, Reid sighed and blushed.

"Riv-_er_," he hissed. She giggled on the other end. At that, Reid strode back to the SUV. "River, can you fly out to Caramo, Texas? We need your help to clean and authenticate several paintings uncovered on our case."

"Well of course I can, Sweetie. I'll catch the next flight out and call you when I'm at the airport."

"Alright, I've got your wallet and keys though, so you should probably buy an e-ticket, and send it to your phone, alright?"

"Aalright. Just make sure there's a room for _us,_ Sweetie." He blushed.

"I'll see you soon, Dear."

"And I you, Sweetie. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." She blew him a kiss through the phone and hung up before turning to the team. "Good news: she's on her way!"

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next story****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"River, can you fly out to Caramo, Texas? We need your help to clean and authenticate several paintings uncovered on our case."

"Well of course I can, Sweetie. I'll catch the next flight out and call you when I'm at the airport."

"Alright, I've got your wallet and keys though, so you should probably buy an e-ticket, and send it to your phone, alright?"

"Aalright. Just make sure there's a room for _us,_ Sweetie." He blushed.

"I'll see you soon, Dear."

"And I you, Sweetie. Good-bye."

"Good-bye." She blew him a kiss through the phone and he hung up before turning to the team. "Good news: she's on her way!"

* * *

**C****H:2**

They all stared at him incredulously as he came back. "What?"

"Kid, all the time I've known you, I've never seen you act like that before," Morgan said incredulously. Reid simply blushed. "Morgan, would you mind if you have the room to yourself?"

"Uh, no. In fact, I'd _love_ that. Why?"

"I'm switching rooms," he very carefully didn't meet Morgan's eye. Morgan laughed and clapped him on the back.

"That's my boy! Go ahead."

"Reid!" Reid stiffened when he heard his leader call for him, before quickly trotting over to him.

"Yeah, Hotch?" he asked.

"I don't care what you do, just make sure it doesn't interfere." Hotch's stern demeanor almost seemed like stone except his team could discern a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth and the glimmer of laughter in his eye.

"Thanks Hotch!" With that he raced off to change rooms. That night he couldn't get to sleep until 3am. Four hours later, he was just getting up when River called him.

"Hello Sweetie, I called you to say, we're about to start our descent, Love you, bye, see you on the ground!" He was up and scrambling, racing around the room to get ready. He had his bag over his shoulder, and was pulling his shoe on as he was leaving the room. He ran right into Morgan who was right outside the room, apparently coming to wake him up. "Not now Morgan, gotta go pick up our archaeologist!"

"Kid! Need a ride?" He didn't even consider it just nodded.

"But we have to go now!" The team all piled into the SUVs and in no time they arrived at the airport, after nearly speeding through the town.

"Kid, I thought it was an emergency, why are we hear before the passengers are allowed to disembark?" Reid, who was digging in his bag didn't even glance up.

"Because," he grunted. He grinned as he produced an extremely large whiteboard (How did that even fit?) and a set of dry-erase markers. "How long before they deplane?"

"Two minutes." He nodded and sat down suddenly scribbling on the board. When he got back up and held up the board, indicating he'd turned it into a sign. They couldn't see what he'd written and weren't about to block the incoming woman's view of it just trying to get a good look at it. They watched the terminal as an influx of people approached. Suddenly, someone yelled, "SWEETIE!" at the top of their lungs, and as they watched, a young woman with gravity defying blond curls, who was in front of everyone else, broke away from the group, running toward them. When she was close enough, she launched herself at Reid, slamming in to him, sealing her lips to his.

Reid caught her, and held her close. People all around the airport, who had all stopped to look at her shout, burst into cheers and applause when they saw the couple. Morgan spied the board on the ground and picked it up with a chuckle, showing the team.

**RPOV:**

The flight was so long, and I barely slept the whole way. The second the plane touched down, I was ready to leave, unfortunately, due to an unruly passenger, we had to wait for the air marshal and said passenger to disembark first. when they finally said we could leave, I was first at the door, but I held back the line to allow an older woman to get off.

She smiled at me, and we walked beside each other as we approached the waiting people. When we were almost to them, and I was practically bouncing at the thought of seeing him again she nudged my arm. "Oh look," she said, "isn't that sweet?"

She pointed to a sign done up on a large whiteboard, in multiple colors, and neat handwriting. Very familiar neat hand writing. My carry on was slung over my shoulder, so I didn't give it a second thought. I broke into a run in my excitement, yelling "SWEETIE!" as loud as I could. He all but flung the sign away as I launched myself at him. When I threw myself into his embrace, his arms automatically came up and locked around my waist. My legs locked themselves around his waist, my arms wrapped themselves around his neck, my hands buried in his hair.

Our lips met in a searing kiss, and his hands slowly slid up to tangle in my hair.

I was _home._

No matter the _where,_ no matter the _when_, as long as he was there, as long as he caught me, was there to be jumped upon, as long as I knew that he loved me, as long as I had his hand to hold, I was _home. _

I could hear people all around as applauding, cheering, laughing, and even the occasional wolf-whistle as we broke apart laughing. He spun me around before he put me down, and I looked around for the board. Gently removing it from the agents' grips, I took a picture of it before erasing it and writing another.

I held it up for him to see, and he burst out laughing, tapping my nose, kissing my cheek. Then he came back and kissed the tip of my nose, right where he always tapped it. He never could keep his hands to himself when one of us has been away. He held my hand as we walked to baggage claim, and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, planting a kiss on my shoulder before resting his chin there as I waited for it all to come around. He kissed my ear and we walked out, his team hot on our heels.

**RPOV:**

When my wife jumped into my arms, I knew that I was _home._ As long as she was there to jump on me, to me, as long as she was here, as long as she loved me, as long as I had her hand to hold, I was _home. _No matter the _when, _no matter the _where._

When she showed me what she wrote in return, I laughed, a deep belly-laugh that I couldn't have stopped if I'd wanted to. I took a picture of it myself, then erased it and scrawled out an 'I LOVE YOU', to which, in reply, right underneath she scrawled out an 'I LOVE YOU' of her own. By the time we left the baggage claim and were headed to the SUVs I had lost all ability to keep my hands to myself. I swung our hands between us and I played with her hair in the security line. I also kissed her everywhere I could, ending by tenderly kissing the corner of her lips before watching her teasingly. She unconsciously licked her lips slightly as we stared at each other, moving through the line, before I finally kissed her lips once more.

As I helped her into the car, I kissed her hand and then slid in beside her, asking Morgan if we could swing by somewhere for breakfast.

**RANDOM3rdPOV:**

Several people had their cameras trained on a young man holding up a sign, waiting for someone on the plane. They were so focused on him because his board read:

MY wife, River,

the GREATEST, MOST

**BEAUTIFUL**

woman in ALL the

**UNIVERSE.**

As the couple shared a joyful reunion, cameras flashed. People love a love story, they love seeing to people who are so in love reunite once more. It does the heart good. The woman smiled and wrote a message back to him. Hers read:

MY husband, Spencer,

the GREATEST, MOST

**INCREDIBLE**

man in ALL the

**UNIVERSE.**

They all watched as this couple, so wrapped up in each other to the point of not even truly noticing other people, made their way through all the necessary evils and left.

**REGULARPOV:**

The team sat in an almost shock like state as the couple conversed in the backseat of Morgan's SUV. They had all gotten a good look at her, she was petite, almost appearing delicate, she had on a pair of shorts, and what almost looked like a strapless bra under a loose, sheer, brilliant blue robe, with a pair of gold, strappy sandals dangling from the hand not twined with Reid's. They all hit a MickeyD's drive through for breakfast, and then JJ remembered that they had to his Starbucks, because she wanted Reid to try an upside-down caramel macchiato. They all ordered coffee, and River insisted she could get settled that night, and that she should see the paintings as soon as possible.

They all shrugged and headed to the station.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**The artist I use is _so_ not real.**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next story****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

The team sat in an almost shock like state as the couple conversed in the backseat of Morgan's SUV. They had all gotten a good look at her, she was petite, almost appearing delicate, she had on a pair of shorts, and what almost looked like a strapless bra under a loose, sheer, brilliant blue robe, with a pair of gold, strappy sandals dangling from the hand not twined with Reid's. They all hit a MickeyD's drive through for breakfast, and then JJ remembered that they had to his Starbucks, because she wanted Reid to try an upside-down caramel macchiato. They all ordered coffee, and River insisted she could get settled that night, and that she should see the paintings as soon as possible.

They all shrugged and headed to the station.

* * *

**C****H:3**

Apparently, an hour was long enough for the news stations to hear about their little reunion, because it was the leading story as they walked into the station. In a town gripped with horror, a sweet love story was a breath of fresh air, so they ran with it. They played the entire scene between them, with the news anchors highlighting little things between them and referencing something called 'the Rules of Love' which was apparently about what different kisses and actions meant. Again and again they played the clip of River leaping into his arms to kiss him senseless, or showed the signs, the entire time showing tweets and posts about 'served them breakfast', or 'they dropped by for coffee', and 'cutest couple ever'.

By the time the news was over, Reid was bright red, and River was laughing her head off, using him for support. Though she sobered up quickly when he snarked, "Don't you have some story-telling to do?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "Lead the way, Sweetie. I'm all yours."

He rolled his eyes, but brought her over to where the team had set up, showing her the bagged paintings, and the sterile little room he'd requested. She lit up. "For me? Oh, Sweetie, you shouldn't have!"

She stepped over, now wearing her shoes the team noted, and went to remove the robe, before he stopped her. "River, you might want an actual shirt."

"This is an actual shirt Sweetie. It's a-"

"Yes, a gift from the women you worked with, right? except, it's rather, revealing, isn't it?"

_"Oh," _River realized. "You're getting jealous, _aren't you?_" She giggled when he blushed. "Well, all my things need a wash, and I don't really see another option, unless..." she trailed off and looked up at him, batting her eyes. He sighed and stripped off his jacket before quickly tugging his shirt free from where had tucked it in, and unbuttoned it, revealing the t-shirt underneath. He slid out of the shirt and when he offered it to River, she slid into it herself, tugging her hair out of the collar, rolling the sleeves up several times to free her hands, and passing him the robe which he neatly folded and tucked into his messenger bag. The shirt dwarfed her considerably, hanging to her knees and hiding her curves, and she stole his tie, which lay discarded on the desk, to use as a belt. He smiled.

She then wasted no time in tying back her hair, snapping on her gloves, and stepping inside. "Reid."

"Yeah Hotch?"

"Help her."

"Why? She can do it herself, and she'll think it suspicious if I have a sudden interest in archaeology..." he trailed off at the look on his boss' face.

"Then use your interest in her. You brought her in, and, as necessary as that was, she could be in danger now." Reid nodded, before snapping on his own gloves and stepping inside the little room where River was just pulling out the first painting. She glanced up at him and asked something, but those outside couldn't hear anything. He shook his head in reply, and said something back. She smiled at him and gestured him over.

**RPOV:**

Not a minute after I step inside the room, the door opens again, and my husband steps inside.

"Thought you couldn't stand archaeology," I murmured, glancing up at him. He shook his head fondly.

"I can't stand not being with you more," he says simply, and I give him a happy smile and gesture him over. He sidles up and peers at the painting, and I laugh.

"Sweetie, please don't act like you know what I'm doing." He blushes and looks away. He turns on some music, and I bump his hip with mine and turn my attention to the painting. I carefully set to cleaning it, which I manage to do in under an hour and a half, after donning a mask so I don't breathe any chemical fumes. It took some convincing to get him in one, but he acquiesced after some strategic eyelash batting.

After that I examined every inch of it under a heavy magnifying glass, not believing what I'm seeing. "Sweetie, I need you to go get the metal case. Please," I say without looking up from the painting. He crosses to the door, sticks his head out, and asks for someone to bring it over. When he places it on the table, I tear myself away and snap open the locks, flick open the lid and grab the necessary supplies. Carefully I take to microscopic samples of paint from the edge.

The first I prepare and turn into a slide. The second I dissolve into a chemical bath. Both are meant to determine the makeup of the paint. I pass a black light over the chemical bath and gasp at the result and quickly check the microscope. It tells me the same thing.

"Oh. Rassilon." I breathe, staring in shock. "I can't believe it. This, this is _impossible."_

"What? What is it?" I shake my head.

**THIRDPOV:**

They glanced at the little room every few minutes, to check the progress. JJ watched as the two carefully handled the first painting, and looked to be cleaning it, wearing masks. Morgan handed the case to Reid when he asked. Prentiss watched as River actually took a step back in shock.

Reid then came out, and quickly started fixing a cup of hot tea, impatiently waiting as it steeped, then adding a little cream, and a few spoons of sugar. He added a lid, then darted back inside and held it to River's lips until she took a few sips. This seemed to snap her back to her senses, and she turned to him and said two words that his eyes widening and he almost dropped the cup.

He recovered quickly, handing her the cup and stepping outside again, walking up to Hotch who was waiting for him expectantly.

**RPOV:**

"Hotch? This case just took a major turn for the harder."

"Oh? Is that because of whatever that painting is? It had to be major to get that kind of reaction." He raised a brow at me. I nodded.

"Hotch, that painting is an Altman. A genuine Moriarty Altman."

"And that's good?"

"Moriarty was a major painter from about fifty years before the renaissance, but twenty years after his death, every single one of Altman's paintings were bought and then they and the owner vanished. They turned up in a basement in WWI, and almost all of them were bought by the same person. All except one that never surfaced. That one." I gestured to the room where River was carefully and reverently tucking the painting back into it's protective sleeve.

"Good work," Hotch praised. "Identify the other paintings, and get back to me when you do." I nod and head back to River, only to be distracted by a couple of the local LEOs ribbing me good-naturedly about this morning. I smile and manage to break away and slip into the room once more.

I pause at the door way, seeing River studiously bent over the next painting, this one not needing the heavy duty cleaning chemicals. Suddenly, We Didn't Start The Fire by Billy Joel starts blasting. So, like always, I started, "Harry Truman-"

"Doris Day-"

"Red China-"

"Johnny Ray-" We automatically swapped words, me then her, then me, then her. We sang the choruses together, but it was funny, because, like always, our trade-off parts were full of good-natured challenge. We didn't realize that we were attracting a crowd, until we glanced up from the newly cleaned painting to see a mass of people milling around the door that I hadn't quite closed all the way. I blushed, and River waved cheerfully before sending me to shut the door.

We discovered that each of the five paintings was a lost piece of artwork. DaVinci. Van Gogh. Monet. Rembrandt. And, of course, the Altman. When I reported this to Hotch, he groaned and rubbed his head. "This just keeps getting more and more complicated. There's no way to trace the paintings."

Suddenly there was a shout of "SWEETIE!" and River came barreling out, and tripped over someone's leg, sending her flying at me. I caught her and held her closely. "River, are you ok?"

I hastily checked her over for any damage, and she impatiently waved me off, instead thrusting a bundle of papers at me. I scanned them quickly and then stared at her. "How did you do this?"

"It was easy. The chemical bath is essentially a DIY mass spec, and I noticed some paint anomalies. Some one had tried to paint over the Van Gogh, but they cleaned it off almost immediately. They left some traces behind, and I figured out that the paint couldn't be more than three years old. So I analyzed the paint. It was handmade, so I ran it's chemical components, it wasn't made commercially, so on a hunch, I ran it against the chemical composition of local soil and plant life. It's an exact match, right down to an extremely rare plant used for the blue paint that only grows in one certain part of the area." She said it all at top speed, before looking at me proudly. It took about half a second to completely analyze what she'd said, but then I threw my arms around her and kissed her soundly.

"RIVER SONG, YOU ARE THE MOST BRILLIANT WOMAN IN THE _UNIVERSE!"_

I all but ran to the map and marked out the areas where each ingredient was located, crossing them with the areas of each abduction and each dumping ground. All of them overlapped in a small neighborhood.

"Hotch, we've got him now."

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**The artist I use is _so_ not real.**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next story****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

I all but ran to the map and marked out the areas where each ingredient was located, crossing them with the areas of each abduction and each dumping ground. All of them overlapped in a small neighborhood.

"Hotch, we've got him now."

* * *

**C****H:3**

The team got Garcia check the neighborhood for anyone who collected art, and she got one hit: twenty-eight year old Michael More, complete with a lengthy juvey record to boot. It was around five when River gave them the results, and it took an hour to get the warrant, and then it was a two hour drive to get there. They stormed the house, and found Michael with another girl. They stopped him with a single shot to the shoulder to get him to drop the knife and move away from her, and . When they were leading him out in cuffs, Reid dialed River.

"River, we got him. Couldn't have done it with out you. Love you." He hung up and rejoined the group. Morgan clapped him on the back. "You did good kid. You and your wife."

Reid beamed, and headed to the SUV. He was joined in moments by the rest, and they headed back to the precinct. Reid was bouncing up and down in his seat, and Prentiss swatted his arm. "What's up with you?" Reid shrugged.

He was the first out when they parked, and immediately located River, like a moth to flame, or two super magnets. He was immediately less fidgety once he was with her, and not separated. By the time they were at the station once more, it was well past ten, so Hotch ordered them all to get some sleep, and they'd leave in the morning. They all crashed immediately in their beds, except Reid and River.

River was still running in a different time zone, and Reid was happy to have her back, and unwilling to sleep, so they stayed up late, talking, laughing, watching TV, and other such things until well six am before the two finally crashed. They were woken two hours later by a cheerful Morgan banging on the door. Reid's response was to throw a pillow at the door.

Morgan tried it again, but before Reid could throw something else, the door was opened by a hotel concierge. River had taken advantage of the complimentary laundry service too get a clean outfit to wear, and the concierge was bringing it up to them, and took pity on Morgan, who he knew was Reid's teammate and allowed access to the room. Morgan entered quietly, figuring they were still mostly asleep, judging by Reid's a-typical response. He stopped, stepped back out, told the concierge to be quiet, then called the team and told them to come up to Reid's room. When they got there he hushed them and led them in, as he'd kept the door from locking.

There on the bed, River lay snuggled in Reid's arms, hair fanned across his chest, as he lay on his back, both sound asleep, as Reid had fallen right back asleep after tossing the pillow. The blankets were cocooned around them, and they looked so sweet. Morgan had already snapped some great blackmail worthy pictures. They spent a good ten minutes getting pictures, before JJ went over and placed her hands beside them on the mattress.

She suddenly pushed down as hard as she could, and let go, effectively causing them bounce, yelling, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS! WHEELS UP IN THIRTY!"

The two startled awake, falling off the bed, Reid managing to keep himself between River and the floor, and stared at them all for a moment, blinking owlishly against the light. Multiple phones were held up, many pictures taken, and then JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan ran. Rossi and Hotch followed at a more sedate pace. It took them a moment to process what just happened, before they were scrambling up and getting dressed, gathering the few things lying around. In under ten minutes they were ready, and leaving the room.

Reid had helped River brush her hair and pull it back, and she was dressed in leggings, a deep emerald tunic top, and leather boots and belt. He was in his customary button-down, jeans, and chucks. they reached the lobby around the same time as the rest of the team, though River was quickly falling back asleep, tucking herself into Reid's side, and laying her head on his shoulder, until he gently pulled away, promising her coffee. They swiftly checked out, then swung by McDonalds again, causing people to take even more pictures of the couple, until River growled and threatened the next camera to go near them.

When they reached the jet and met the pilot, River suddenly pulled out a gun from nowhere, startling the team into pulling their own. She ignored them, however, and trained hers on the pilot. "Jack."

"River," the pilot replied, calmly pulling out his own gun. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I honestly didn't know you'd be here. But since you are... Where's my Chula warship?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Professor." He grinned flirtatiously, and Reid was standing head in hands off to the side, repeatedly mumbling something that sounded oddly like, "Why is it always me?"

"Really? Because_ I_ remember you inviting me back to room, after buying me a couple hyper vodkas. And when I said no, you settled for kissing me instead. Next thing_ I_ know, the keys to the warship are missing, and it's gone." She glared at him. "You stole my Chula warship, and_ I want it back."_

"Can't give it back, Love." Jack shrugged.

"And why not?" her voice had a dangerous edge, and the team were now so confused that they simply put away their guns and watched.

"Well, it blew up. World War II and all that. an old friend of mine got me out before it exploded." He grinned.

_"YOU BLEW IT UP?"_ she shrieked. "THAT WARSHIP WAS A _PRICELESS, IRREPLACEABLE_ ARTIFACT, _AND YOU BLEW IT UP?"_

"In my defense, it was the Doctor's fault!" Jack suddenly held up his hands in surrender. "Who, by the way, _you killed_, so I suppose you're even."

But River ignored the last part, instead rounding on her husband. "YOU _HELPED_ HIM? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

Reid started trying to sooth his wife's ire. "It wasn't really my fault! There were nanogenes that were running around causing problems, and Rose kept wandering off and getting into trouble, and he swooped in and caught the bomb before it got us-"

"WAIT! _You're_ the Doctor?" Jack interrupted. "I have to say, this is a good look. Want to go out someti-" There was a flash of light, and Jack lay on the ground, dead. River glared at her husband.

"I love you, I'm sorry, I'll never let it happen again, and I swear to keep Jack away from your things."

"WHOA, HEY, she just shot someone! How are you calm? What gives man?" Morgan demanded, as they all had their guns trained on her once more.

"Because he's not dead," Reid shrugged. They stared at him in disbelief, before Jack suddenly gasped for air, no longer bearing any marks of violence, and got to his feet.

"_WHY?_ Why do you always shoot_ ME?"_ he demanded. "And just because I flirted with your victim? Did you know that? She's going to kill you." He turned to Reid.

"I _didn't_ kill him, and I _never will_. He's already been there and done that. It's complicated, but we got married instead, and _I already told you_, I _don't_ share what's mine, I don't care _what_ century it is." She brushed by him to board the jet, Reid in tow. "Now, are we leaving, or what?"

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own neither Doctor Who, or Criminal Minds.**

* * *

**Hello all y'all amazing people! Y'all are all special, and unique, never forget it! And you are all my Amazing Lovelies!**

**The artist I use is _so_ not real.**

**To my reviewers, and followers, may I introduce, the next story****! For those of you who don't know: I have received a challenge. it contains multiple scenarios of library fix-its involving CM and DW, and the evolution is up to me. I intend to turn each base into a multi chapter story. I will update as often as possible, enjoy! I would love constructive criticism, if you don't mind. OH! And The Doctor is Reid and Reid is him, so he shall be referred to as Reid. -Fly On, Fly Strong, Fly Forever, Fly High, Fight Hard, Live Free**

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"I _didn't_ kill him, and I _never will_. He's already been there and done that. It's complicated, but we got married instead, and _I already told you_, I _don't_ share what's mine, I don't care _what_ century it is." She brushed by him to board the jet, Reid in tow. "Now, are we leaving, or what?"

* * *

**C****H:4**

Reid shook his head, but set about soothing his wife's ruffled feathers. The team just kind of followed them in a numb shock. Reid settled in on 'his' couch, and pulled her down so they were facing each other, legs tangled in the middle, and pulled out a chessboard large enough to sit in both of their laps. He knew he would have to get her and Jack to make peace, but knew they probably wouldn't be making up anytime soon. He started setting up the board as they took off, River was white, and he was black.

The team decided to corner him at his house and make him explain everything, but not to poke River with the proverbial stick at the moment. It probably wouldn't be wise. So they watched as the two played chess, Reid actually losing for once, and settled into their usual plane ride activities. Two hours into the flight, Hotch realized that the steady background noises of their chess games had ceased. there were no more soft 'thumps' of pieces on the board, no quiet noises of frustration, triumph, defeat, and victory, no giggles, no quiet whispers, no rustle of clothing as they shifted around.

He glanced over, and chuckled quietly. They were cuddled together, against the back of the couch, over the board, which was in danger of falling, fast asleep. The pieces were scattered around them, on their laps and on the floor. River shivered a little, and Reid shifted closer, arm wrapping automatically around her, finally tipping the board to the floor. Hotch quickly caught it, so the noise of it hitting the floor wouldn't wake them. He beckoned to the others, and passed JJ the board, which doubled as the case. Prentiss started plucking the pieces up and putting them away, as Morgan and Rossi shifted them carefully into a more comfortable position. Hotch, meanwhile, scrounged up some blankets, and tucked them in.

Reid reflexively sprawled out a little more, as River nestled in.

**JPOV:**

Throughout the flight, my mind was whirling. I had taken the job out of sheer boredom. Now things had finally gotten interesting. Though now I had to rethink my position on River Song. She actually seemed to... love him. As I started our descent, Hotchner came into the cockpit. "Landing now, you're supposed to be buckled up."

"I know. But I wanted to tell you to come around Rossi's for dinner tonight. I'll text you the address." With that he left. We touched down, taxiing to a stop, and then they disembarked, until only River and 'Spencer' were on board. He nudged her forward, and she reluctantly approached me.

"Harkness. I'm sorry I shot you. Maybe we could have a drink sometime? Settle our differences?" Surprisingly, she wasn't angry, reluctant, or coerced that I could tell, she seemed genuine. I considered it a moment.

"Alright then, Song. I'll be going to Rossi's tonight, for dinner. Se you there." Before either of them could react, I grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. Her mouth twitched into a slight smile. I escorted them off the plane, and helped them to the car with their bags before going to my own car. My bag was in my pocket, as no one ever really thought about my luggage, so it wasn't suspicious.

I happily admit that those two had always struck a chord with me. They both intrigued me like no one else. They were like fire and ice, time and space, pain and joy, hope and sorrow, freedom and adventure, wisdom and knowledge, forever and now, class and childishness, danger and safety, ancient and brand new. The Professor and her Doctor. A true Lady and a true Gentlemen.

It actually hurt sometimes that they had both rejected me. I loved the Doctor. Had been kind of crushing on Spencer. But he didn't love me. But that was ok, because he was happy. River made him happy, and if he trusted her... so would I. And if she had wormed ever-so-slightly under my skin the few times we had met, well, it was unimportant. I sighed and entered my house. It was huge. I had been hopeful for a family when I bought it, and I had accrued a substantial fortune, so the price wasn't an issue. Though, it was becoming unlikely I would ever get a family.

I heaved another sigh before I stripped out of my uniform and stepped into the shower. An hour later, I changed into nice jeans, a t-shirt, my usual belt and suspenders, and my long coat. I made sure to run by the store to pick up a thing of cookies. I followed the directions from Hotchner's text, and pulled up to Rossi's mansion right after Morgan. Morgan shot me a grin, and opened the door for me, calling, "Look who's turned up!"

They all greeted me cheerfully, I was handed a glass of wine and escorted to the couch where 'Spencer' sat. He was watching his wife cook with Rossi. She was laughing and singing along to the radio in flawless Italian, causing Rossi to laugh and light up in happiness. She winked over at us, before pouring herself a bit more wine.

The night passed, and it was truly wonderful. A pasta war erupted after River and Spencer tossed spaghetti at each other and accidently hit Morgan once. And there was talking, and laughter, and just a sense of _family_. And for some reason, they accepted me. They pulled me in, and made me a part of it. And that was fine by me.

The night only 'ended' because the team, a little too 'buzzed' to drive had retreated to rooms that Rossi apparently kept for them. To my surprise, Rossi escorted me to one of these rooms, telling me that since Hotch had said I was coming, he'd gotten me a set of pajamas and a change of close. He added that I would need to purchase some clothes and things, on his credit of course, to go in 'my room' here.

This honestly stunned me to the core. The only place I had ever been so completely accepted was on the TARDIS, and even then, Rose was a little iffy, and sometimes judgy. But this little group made me feel right at home. This little group, who had only known me for the year I'd been flying them around, had just accepted me, and taken me under their collective wing. Even River was fine with me. In fact, I'm pretty sure if Spencer had let her drink any more wine, she'd have been flirting with everyone, instead of just him. Of course, now that I knew who those two were, I was going to start flirting, heavily. It's fun making him blush, and she, I'm fairly certain, could give as good as she got.

* * *

**AN: ****Hope you don't hate it. I love you all! And as always: Talk to me, critique me, ask me questions, I shall always reply, when I can. -RebelUp. -your friendly neighborhood renegade.**


End file.
